Megaman NGX Season 1
by DeathBloodBass
Summary: The new Megaman now begins. It is Megaman vs the terrorist organization the Bloody Baron under the leadership of Bass/Forte.
1. Chapter 1

In none other than Washington D.C. January 1, 2025 1:30 PM. The President of the United States along with all the world leaders takes seat as they are about to announce the world democracy and unification. The audience claps as the President walks to the speakers.

"We are standing on the symbol of our unification." The President said. Just then everyone looks up and sees jet flying by. "I didn't know you called the jets to perform an act." A citizen said. "But I didn't called for jets until 3:00 PM." The President sates, suddenly in the clouds above the jets a large aircarrier appears.

Inside the the carrier. "I take it everything is ready?" The boss said as he stands up and views the city.

"Yes, sir! We are awaiting your order." The pilot said.

"Then proceed." The boss said. The carrier's hatch opens up and inside are thousands of black heavily armored soldiers armed. "Go! Go! Go!" A soldier said as every single one of them jumps out of the ship and release their parachute. After the troops squadrons of jets, copters, troops with jet pack, and ground vehicles with parachutes jumps out. The invaders land and attacks the city. One soldier punches a studio camera and shot the camera man to the head.

"This city is ours!" A soldier shout as hundreds of them surround the world leaders and their body guards. "Tell your men to drop their weapons or we'll blow up the entire city."

"Do as he said." The president said as the body guards put down their guns to the floor and the soldiers grab them all. "Who are you people?"

"We are the Bloody Barons, a world wide terrorist organization. Out goal is to take control of the world with our mighty android army." The baron soldier said. "Now to make an example to the people by killing you" As he readies his pistol he notices a person easily defeating several barons with his bare hands as with a jump kick he breaks though the soldier's helmet. "Looks like someone has the gut to fight back, but it won't do any good once I kill you." He then readies the trigger.

"I won't let that happen!" A mysterious voice said.

"What?" The terrorists look up and sees a shadowy figure falling towards them. "Who's that?"

"Data disk, in! Code Name: New Generation X Megaman!" The figure installs a disk into his belt and a bright light shines. As the light dies down they all see a blue armored man.

"Megaman? But we destroyed the lab." The soldier said in shock.

"Sorry, but I was completed before you attacked and murdered Light." Megaman said as he raise his buster and blast the the soldiers down freeing the World Leaders. Megaman lands on the stage. "Go, get out of here." The World Leaders leave as Megaman takes cover as the terrorist begins firing at him. "Looks like its one hell of a party." Megaman loads his buster and emerges out of his cover and blast down several soldiers, but as he shoots one down ten more takes his place. "Uh-oh, didn't expect them to have this man. Buster: Gatling Mode!" Just then a smoke bomb was thrown as hundred more soldiers charge forward. "Thanks for throwing out the red carpet."

Megaman makes a big jump off the stage and fires a rapid fire shot with his buster shooting alot of soldiers down. One with a bazooka fires towards the building and cause pieces of it to fall straight towards Megaman, but Megaman makes a back flip and avoids the falling rubble. Megaman turns and sees a dead soldier grabs one of his grenades and tosses it straight towards an oil tanker where several soldiers are hiding behind. The grenade explode with a chain reaction causes the oil tanker to blow up with the soldiers caught in the explosion. In an underground sewers three soldiers climb out with one of them having a radio backpack. "Sir, permission to use the Nano-Bytes." The soldier said.

"Permission granted." Their leader said.

"Right release the bytes, and alert the men to activate their signal beacons so the bytes won't attack them." The soldier said as he pulls out a remote and activates the Nano-bytes. Megaman looks ahead and sees the bytes heading towards him and notices that they eat the electricity of a car. "Uh-oh." Megaman sees a door and tries to break in, but then a man opens it up.

"Over here, hurry!" The man said as Megaman jumps in and throws four grenades as the man closes the door. Megaman looks up and notices that it was the same man who was beating up the terrorists. "Hey, you're that guy." Megaman said as the man turns and gives Megaman a com-link. "Just take this for now." The man said as Megaman installs it into his head gear. "Who are you?" Megaman asked. "I'll explain later. Let's get outta here!" The man said as he takes the lead.

* * *

_Later in the hallway of the mall._

"I'm Solomon Jake from Interpol. I was investigating a missing US Top Secret Weapons that was incomplete and stolen just a few days ago." Jake said as they continue running.

"Are you telling me that those things happen to be that weapons?" Megaman asked.

"Yes, but I'm more surprised that they are able to complete it and made sure it doesn't go against them, since our own scientist estimated that it would take at least fifty years, yet they've done it in days." Jake said. "Fortunately they all have to be remote controlled and in close range which means the main control beacon is nearby and we have to find it quickly."

"Freeze!" A soldier said as his team rush forward with their guns ready.

"They're here too?" Jake said.

"Their leader is a master strategist. It's no surprise" Megaman said as he shoots the soldiers down. "Do you know the exact location of their beacon?"

"Unfortunately, no." Jake said.

"Luckily I happen to have someone who will help us track it down." Megaman said as he passes Jake a gun. "Keep them off of me while I make my call." Megaman lifts his left arm and it reveals a mini computer. "James can you read me?" The mini computer then screens a young boy with brown hair and with blue glasses.

"I read you loud and clear, Mega. What's the problem?" James asked.

"Me and an Interpol agent are pinned down and I need you to find me the location of the Nano-Bytes' main control beacon and the shortest route to get there." Megaman said.

"Already done." James said as he puts a thumbs up. "Take the left hallway in the next corner."

"Right!" Megaman pulls out his last grenade and throws it of the soldiers. The grenade blows up in front of them and cause the ceiling to fall on them. Megaman and Jake then leaves the battle field and with James' direction. With no other hostiles in his way Megaman and Jake mangage to escape the mall and located the area where the beacon is.

"James I'm in the area, but I don't see any beacon." Megaman said.

"I think I may have found it." Jake said as he points toward a large truck. "Too much of a coincidence to be here let alone being the only vehicle not attacked." The truck then drives away. "Blast, how do get to them now? We need a helicopter to catch up."

"No we don't. I'm faster." Megaman said.

"Huh?" Jake said.

* * *

_In the Highway near the battle field._

Jake was seen sitting on top of Megaman as Megaman gives chase to the truck with the rocket boosters in his body.

"I see the truck!" Jake said, but then he turns and sees ten terrorist jets right behind him. "Where did they even get this kind of equipment?"

"Trust me it's a long story." Megaman said. "Better hang on tight I'm doing a flip."

"Wait, what?" Jake said as Megaman does a flip and flies behind the jet. Megaman then fires lasers out his visor and destroy the jets at quick speed. Jake was clutching onto Megaman really hard.

"Don't you ever do that again." Jake said as he looks ahead and sees the truck heading towards a tunnel. "If that truck enters that tunnel we'll lose. Hold steady while I shoot the tires." Jake said as he pulls out his sniper rifle. With precise aiming he shoots the two tires, which cause the truck to skid out of control and tilt over to the side and crash in the middle of an intersection.

Megaman lands and Jake gets off of him. "Let get to the truck and shut that beacon down." Megaman said. Suddenly the truck's door explode and as the smoke clears they see a armored man standing on the truck and he is shown to be equipped with various types of firearms.

"You want it? Then come over here and take it!" The man said a he draws out an anti-tank rifle and fires straight towards Megaman and Jake as they duck down.

"James who is that?" Megaman asked though his mini computer.

"He matches one of the stolen blueprint from my father. Number 20, Code name: Sniperman. Be careful he is made to have perfect accuracy, in other words he rarely misses his target, although they were mostly normal humans." James replied.


	2. Chapter 2

_Middle of an intersection_

"Drones attack!" Sniperman snaps his fingers and hundreds of soldier (These types have the same body of Sniperman, but the head of a Galleon from Megaman ZX). They all fires their rifle as one pulls out a bazooka and fires straight towards the car that Megaman was hiding behind. Megaman jumps out and change both his hands into two solid energy charge swords.

"Time to go hand-to-hand." Megaman said as he charge forward towards Sniperman's drones. The drones fire at Megaman, but easily avoids the blast and in one quick strike he cuts down ten in one strike, then two blasters emerge from his waist and fires a large proton blast destroying the last of the drones. "Get to the beacon while I take care of Sniperman." Megaman said to Jake.

"Let see if you can catch me first!" Sniperman said as he fires his wrist cable to a car and tosses the car towards Megaman. He then use the cable to launch himself to a high building as Megaman cuts the car in two. Megaman activates his rocket boosters and flies after Sniperman. Unfortunately Sniperman predicts Megaman's attempt and fires a direct hit towards Megaman's forehead which cause him to fall to the ground. "Give it up, as long as I'm up here you cant get to me."

Megaman then talks to James through his mini computer. "James, I can't get to Sniperman with my rocket booster let alone get a clear shot. Any ideas?" Megaman asks.

"I have one and it's on its way. More accurately behind you." James said.

Megaman looks turns and sees a red robotic dog. "Rush, I see you got your mods boy." Megaman said as he pets Rush. "Alright, Rush Jet mode!" Megaman orders. Rush jumps and change into a glider board. Megaman then jumps onto Rush and flies towards Snipmerman.

"So you got a jet, big deal." Sniperman brag as he fires his rifle towards Megaman, but with Rush Megaman easily avoids the shot and fires back. A shot manage to hit Sniperman to the leg forcing him to jump off the building and fires his cable and begins swinging in every direction as he fires his rifle. "Can't hit me when I swing, but that doesn't bother me as I am the master marksman."

"I just wish he shut up." Megaman said as he fires random shots towards Sniperman, but miss.

"Damn he's just too fast." Megaman said as he fires several more shots, but miss. "James is there something I could use?" Megaman asked.

"Set your buster to rocket launcher mode. It can track your opponent's heat signature, even though they're machines they were still human before so you have high chance." James replied.

"Aright then, Rocket Mode!" Megaman said as he aims his buster towards Sniperman, who is still swinging around.

"Rocket what?" Sniperman said in confusion until he realizes that he's in trouble. Megaman fires three heat seeking missiles toward Sniperman and they all made a direct hit causing Sniperman to fly and crash towards a building. "Dr. Light's creation sure knows how to make me made." Sniperman said in anger as he punches a boulder and shatters it.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Jake. Before and during Megaman's fight._

Jake looks up from the car and sees Sniperman sending his drones to attack Megaman. "While they're busy fighting I'll take down the beacon." Sneaks past the battlefield and sees the down truck dead ahead. Just as he got on he then sees the side door opening up and a drone jumps out. The two stare for a moment, then the drone reach for his gun, but Jake punches him to the face before he could. "And they say I always to the easy work." Jake mutters as he jumps inside the truck. Just as he gets in he sees several more drones inside, fortunately most of them were unconscious from the crash. The rest fire their guns toward Jake as he hides behind the door next to the wall as he loads his pistol. Jake emerges and fire each shot towards the head. Jake slowly enters the control room as one soldier emerges out of the corner with a beam saber. Jake dukes avoiding the slash and continues dodging, until he trips on a body and falls onto his back. Jake looks up and sees the soldier about to stab him to the chest until he sees a small metal stick in the body's belt and reach for it. He presses a button and a beam blade emerge from the hilt and stabs the attacking drone to the forehead. The drone falls to his back dead.

"That was close." Jake said as he shuts off the beam saber, picks up the dead drone's belt and put it on. "I think I should take it with me for safety." Just then he hears a strange screech and notices that its getting louder. Jake looks out and sees a cable bus going down the hill straight towards the truck where Jake is. "Oh come on!" Jake shout as he tries to find a weapons to destroy the bus. He then finds a rocket launcher, grabs it and fires straight towards the bus destroying it. "Alright now for the Nano-bytes." Jake went to the computer console and begins typing.

* * *

_Back to Megaman's fight._

Sniperman grabs his rifle and switch magazines for the rifle. "Scatter Mode!" Sniperman said as he finishes lock and loading. "I'll blast you to nothingness!" Sniperman shouts as he fires five shots.

"You need more than five shots to take me down." Megaman said, but suddenly the five bullets breaks apart and out came thousands of mini grenades (Size of pellets) raining down on Megaman. "Energy shield!" Megaman shouts as a barriers covers Megaman as the grenades made impact. As the rain of grenades stop Megaman lowers his barrier. "Small grenades, but the impact of a jet missile."

"You've got to love science." Sniperman said as he puts a different magazine into the rifle. "How would you like heat seeking bullets?" Sniperman said as he fires a barrage of them as Megaman orders Rush to hide as Megaman activates his rocket units and flies away as the bullets chase after him.

"Wait a minute the only person I know who made these bullets would be..." Megaman said as he thought back and remembers a shadowy figure with a glowing red visor. "... Bass. That explains why he hadn't done anything, since his first attempt. Now for these bullets." Megaman flies over the building Sniperman was standing on and stops in front of him. "Here you forgot your bullets!" Megaman said as he flies behind him.

"Huh?" Sniperman looks ahead and sees the bullets he fired heading towards him. "Uh-oh!" The bullets strikes Sniperman causing him to lose his balance and falls off the building. Megaman then grabs his leg and begins analyzing his body and a disk with a picture of a sniper rifle appear inside his chest. "Now that I got your power, I'll just send you away as a warning to your boss." Megaman spins at quick speed and lets go sending Sniperman flying towards the large airship. Smoke the blows out of the ship.

Inside the ship in the control room Sniperman crash through the window as the ones in the control room ducks and their leader remains sitting on his seat as Sniperman's body flies past him by 1 milliliter. "Clean up in the control room" the dark leader said to the console. Two medic unit walks into the room, pulls out a stretcher, puts Sniperman on it, and takes him to the medical centre. "Pixel contact the rest of the commanders. It seems we have found our target. Also see if you can finish him with the nano-bytes." The leader said to a white grey female robot surrounded by hologram screens.

"As you command Lord Bass." Pixel said as several other screens show up and revealing the other high ranking members' faces and names; Flameman, Shademan, Hardman, Ran, Cameraman, Crashman, Mechman, Hornetman, Stuntman, Candy, Jewelman, Laughman, Clownman, Dynamoman, Astroman, Waveman, Roulettewoman, Talisman, Frostman, Thrustman, Tankman, Commandman, Darkman, Gateman, Ballade, Enker, Quint, Sunstar, Audioman, Voltman, Compassman, Ra Thor, Satelliteman, Freezeman, Dragonman, Crystalman, Geminiman, and Grenademan. Then their shady walks out to the light and reveals himself. A name screen appears and said Bass, Leader of the Bloody Barons.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the head honcho himself." Flameman said in a laughter as shoots fire from his wrist.

"Cute, Flameman. I havenl;t called you all hear just to hear your flattery. I'm hear to tell you that Megaman has been found and is best to be at your guard." Bass said.

"Sniperman lost, so what hope would we be." Audioman said.

"Sniperman was not ready as I didn't expect Megaman to come let alone complete." Bass explains.

"So he wasn't prepared? Idiot, but with that extra detail I'll triple the security and man, I mean bot power." Crashman said as he and the other commanders log off. Bass turns to Pixel. "When Sniperman has fully recover I want him station in our Germany frontal base." Bass said to her. "As you command." Pixel said as she floats away to her private quarter. "I knew making her room a computer lab was a good idea." Bass said as he sits on his throne. "So Megaman lets see what you can do my old friend." Bass said with an evil smile.

* * *

The nano-bytes continue eating everything in sight and as they get closer to a group of civilians they all suddenly shot-circuit and break apart. Everyone looks ahead and sees Jake on a motorcycle holding a small beacon emitting a strong signal shutting all the nano-bytes down as Megaman flies over and fires a barrage of laser destroying every last one remaining. Jake and Megaman then meets up. "Why did you want to destroy them all?" Jake ask. "Any attempt to decipher these bots they will instantly install a virus into your computers, and steal and destroy many files from the military leaving you defenseless. However I manage to find a clean one that you can use. These guys always leave one percent of their technology virus free." Megaman said as he gives Jake the virus free nano-byte. Megaman then activates his rocket boots and takes flight, but Jake stops him. "Wait, can you at least tell me your name?" Jake said.

"I'm called Megaman New Generation Xtreme, but you can call me Megamabn NGX for short." Megaman said as he takes off.


End file.
